I'm sorry
by Robstarforever2017
Summary: Robin becomes obsessive again with Slade being back. Star trying to be the good girlfriend, tries to bring him out of his office. They get into a small argument, which leaves star really pissed and sad. Robin tries to make up for it hoping she will forgive him but she might not be there to forgive him always. R and R. over 6000 views (UN COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I do not own the Teen Titans (cries)**

**Friend: so many feels**

**Me Shut up!**

**This is my very first story**

"Alright dude and dudett are you ready to watch the hottest new movie, Night Fall" Beastboy said standing on the coffee table in the titan's living room. "Hey where's Robin and Star" Cy said. "Either making out or star is trying to get Robin out of his office." BB said. Then Raven sighed and said, "Probably that last one, Robin hasn't come out since Slade came back" "I can agree with Raven on that." BB said. "Let's just start the movie until I have to go out on night Patrol." Cy said. They all nodded and Beastboy started the movie

* * *

Star took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Go away whoever it is." said Robin coming from inside his office. Star then typed in the override code on his door. "I SAID GO AWAY!" he yelled. Star then said, "You need to come out robin it's been 2 weeks." "I need to do research." _Oh Robin, you always have to do research_ star thought. "Robin you're doing it again." Star said. "I don't care Star, just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you need me 24/7!" Robin yelled. Then it happened… Starfire has had enough of this. She then yelled back, "Robin you've barley come out at all. You even have missed some fights because you're so obsessed with Slade, who he is, and what's his next move. It's been 3 weeks since we've done anything together, anything!" He was a little shocked because Starfire has barley ever yelled at him. Then he yelled, "Well it seems I'm the only one who cares what's his next move, or who he is. For once can you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Star then closed her eyes and said, "No" she then opened her eyes and continued, "You know what? Go ahead." "THANK YOU" He said. She then walked out and shut the door. _Why must he always do this? _ A tear slid down her cheek and she walked down to the living room.

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" BB said clearly happy about the scene that just happened. "Alright I have to go out on night patrol." "I got it Cyborg" Star said coming in and heading to grab a bottle of water. "What happened" Rae said. "What the heck do you think happened" Star snapped. "Sorry" Raven said frowning knowing that they must've gotten into a fight. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She said heading towards the door. Then Raven fazed through the door and gave Starfire a hug. "Thanks" was all star was able to say before leaving. Raven sighed and said, "I'm gonna kick his arse" She then left. "Game station?" BB said, and Cyborg nodded.

* * *

Raven pounded hard on Robin's door. Robin opened the door and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" but right after he said that, he got himself a slap across the face from Raven and she said, "YOU ARE SUCH AN ARSE" Robin then rubbed a hand on his cheek from where he was slapped and said, "How?" Raven raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Oh I don't know maybe it's because YOU ARE BEING A TOTAL IDIOT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND" which got him another slap upside the head. "she can live without me for a couple of weeks" Robin said. "Robin she has been having nightmares again and you haven't even been there for her." Robin then faced palmed and said, "crap it was the anniversary of her parents death" Raven then said, "Nooooo its been slade taking you." He just stared there in shock. Then Raven said, "but you know what since you haven't been out of your office thinking of slade, he might of have already done it" Robin then said, "where is she" Raven replied, "she went on midnight patrol for Cyborg." Robin frowned and said, "When she comes back tell her to go to the roof." Raven said, "you lengthened night patrol so she won't be back until 5 in the morning and its 9." Robin then said, "great" Rave then said, "make it up to her or else" and with that she left. _Great how am I gonna make it up to her _Robin thought. Then an idea hit him and he went to her room.

* * *

Star was on the capital building roof top with a police radio her hand. There had been a few people speeding or passing red lights but that's not what they were there for. Then all of a sudden she saw 10 people in masks walk into the city bank. Then she heard gun shots. Starfire then instantly flew into the building. When she got in there 4 of the men pointed their guns at her and one of them said, "don't move or the child gets it. She then looked and gasped because one of the men had a child in his arms with a revolver pointed at his head. The little girl then said, "MOMMY" The little girls mom was struggling to get free. _Crap how am I gonna get out of this. _ She then got the idea to grab the ak-47 that was being pointed at her shoot the guy's foot that was holding the child grab him and then get the cops in here. Then what must've been the leader yelled at the bank lady, "OPEN THE VAULT OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" the lady looked at Starfire and Star nodded. The lady went to open the vault. When the guy holding the AK-47 was looking away Star quickly grabbed it and shot the guys foot. The guy holding the girl immediately dropped her. Star scooped her up punched the guy out but then she heard a gunshot and her shoulder left shoulder was feeling an enormous amount of pain. She then thought _crap I forgot there were 4 other guys in here with guns. _She then carefully and fast put the girl in the corner and punched 2 guys out. _3 down 7 to go._ She then was shot at again by a rifle but she dodged it, grabbed the guy and threw him into the glass window. It shattered on impact and the guy was down. A knife was then pulled out and thrown at her. She shot it with her star bolts and then shot eyebeams at the guy that threw the knife. He then tried to punch star but she grabbed his arm and threw him at another guy. Both of them were knocked down. _ 3 more. _Then all of a sudden the police were everywhere with shields, guns, and beating sticks. The three guys immediately put their hands up. The Police chief Jacob then said "STOP YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" The guys were all cuffed and Jacob went over to Starfire who was getting stitched up for the bullet wound and said, "Nice work red." That is what he called her. He knew she had a boyfriend but couldn't help but have a crush on her. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, but my plan wasn't totally full proof figuring I got shot." She then winced a little. "Well at least no one else got hurt except for a few bruises." Then a officer came over and said, "We got all of them on their way to prison." "Good" said Jacob. He then looked back at star and said, "you should go home, it's been a slow night. Plus you got shot." Star then stood up and said, "Thanks and Tell your dad I say Hi." Star saved his dad in a train collision when mumbo bombed it. Jacob replied " I will" Then star flew away


	2. Chapter 2

When Star got back from patrol it was around midnight. She immediately went to the kitchen to get a small snack because she missed dinner. She went into the cupboard and found some of Beast Boy's pop tarts. She opened the bag and started to eat it. But when she raised her arm close the door, she immediately put her arm down, because of the gunshot wound. So she put her pop tart down on a paper towel, and raised her good arm to shut the cupboard.

Then the door opened up and out came Robin. Starfire instantly thought _crap_. Robin then said softly, "Hey… I thought you were on patrol." Star then smiled slightly because he was out of his office and he seemed as though he wasn't mad about her being home early. Starfire replied, "Slow night." She then finished her pop tart and put the wrapper in the garbage can. Robin walked up to her and put his arms around her. Star gasped a little because Robin hasn't been very affectionate lately. He then asked, "What happened to your shoulder?"She replied, "There was a bank robbery on the state bank, half of them had guns, and I got shot." Robin then let go of her and turned her around with a worried look on his face. He then asked again with a worried tone, "You alright?" She nodded and said, "It hurts a little, but you and I both know I've endured worse." He nodded and asked, "Did it go right through your shoulder?" She nodded. He then smiled at her and then hugged her. She was even more shocked by then, but still hugged back. They stayed like that and she finally broke the comfortable silence and said, "Is something wrong?" He let go of her and leaned his forehead against hers and he said, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately, I've been pushing everyone out because I'm…" A tear then slid down his face. "She then hugged him and said, "I know your scared because you guys almost lost me but-" He interrupted her and said, "I know I shouldn't be pushing you away, any of you, but I just feel it's my entire fault that he almost killed you." Then it went quiet for a while. They were still in each other's arms when she said, "It's never your fault for what happens to me."

She then kissed him and he kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Then she broke away and said, "I love you." He then smiled and said, "I love you too." He then picked her up bridal style and said, "Let's go to bed I'm sure you're exhausted" She nodded and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

When they arrived in his room he put her in her tank top and a pair of his black sweatpants. They were a little baggy on her since he was finally a good 2 good inches tall than her. He changed into a pair of grey sweatpants. They then crawled into his bed. He pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and listened to his soothing heartbeat. He then kissed the top of her head and they went into a peaceful sleep.

Starfire woke up and her arm was extremely sore from the wound. She was about to get up forgot that Robin's arm was around her. She smiled up at him and lot out a soft chuckle. Robin began to stir and woke up to his girlfriend looking at him. He smiled and pulled her up to a soft, sweet kiss. They both had their eyes closed when they pulled away and Robin said, "Morning" She only kissed him again, a little more aggressive this time. She then pulled away and said, "morning to you as well." He smiled and then asked, "What time is it?" She looked up and said, "6:45" He pulled her back down and kissed her again. He then pulled her completely on top of him and said, "Do you want to get up." She then said, "as much as I don't want to, but my shoulder feels like it's gonna fall of." He then rolled on top of her and started to kiss where she was shot. He then asked, "Better?" She led him to another kiss and she said "yes."

They stayed like that for a while and He finally said, "Let's get up." Star left to go put on some clothes. Robin picked out a black polo and some jeans. He then went into his bathroom to take a shower. After a god 10 minute shower he put a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He then put his polo and jeans on. He then grabbed his hair gel and applied it to his hair. That took him a good 10 minutes to do. He then put on his mask, and then walked down to the living room.

When he got to the door Starfire was already there waiting for him. She was in a white long sleeve button down shirt with a pair of black cargo pants. She asked him with a playful smirk on her face, "What took you so long." He then smirked back and pointed at his hair and said, "This doesn't come natural." She rolled her eyes, walked into the living room, and said, "And they say girls care more about their hair." Raven was sitting by the window reading a book. Star then said, "Good morning Raven." Raven then looked up from her book and said, "Morning." She then saw Robin in the kitchen fixing some coffee. She smiled and said, "I see you two made up." Star smiled and said, "Yes we have." Raven then noticed some red color coming from her shirt. Star then had a confused look on her face and said, "What?" Raven replied, "Are you bleeding?" Star looked down at her shoulder and said, "Dang it, they must have reopened." Robin then said, "I'll go get some thread." He then left. Raven got up took Star's shirt off and asked, "What happened?" Star replied as raven was taking out the old thread, "Long story short, I got Shot in a robbery." Raven then started to wipe up the blood from Star's shoulder. Robin then came in with a needle and thread. Raven got the needle and started to sew her up. Robin kissed her head and said, "What do you want for breakfast." Star replied, "You pick." He nodded and went to go make omelets. Raven finished up. Star said, "Thanks." Raven replied, "No problem"

Cyborg and BB came running in. Cy yelled, "Morning peoples" and he turned on the News. "Last night the state bank was robbed. Starfire of the Teen Titans was there in a heartbeat. There were 10 guys there and half had guns. There were 3 hostages, A little girl, her mom, and a banker. Starfire was able to take down 7 of the guys, but was shot through her shoulder. The Bank received a lot of damage. There was shattered glass everywhere and Bullet cartridges everywhere. Starfire made no comment to what happened." The T.V reporter Clare Finsen said. Star then said, "Yeah because 1, you're after my boyfriend and 2 you twist all my words." BB then said, "you got that right I mean so you remember she twisted Stars words into thinking she liked Cyborg." Raven then said, " I don't ever think I've seen star that mad a citizen before." Cyborg then said, "I love star like a sister that's it." Star then began to eat her breakfast and then Clare Finsen said, "Next up has The famous boy wonder broke up with the alien woman Starfire" Star then said, "turn it off." Cy didn't need to be told twice. Raven then got up and was about to leave when BB said, "where you going?" Raven replied, " To set her straight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me. So I have to tell you a few things. First merry christmas. 2nd I will get my storys up on weekends, it will be cery rare if it comes up during the week. So yeah...on with the story and review.**

* * *

Starfire immediately shot up like a bullet to go grab her friend before she did anything irrational. Raven was at the door when Star grabs her. Star then said, "Raven as much as I want you to do that, you can't because that's just make all of us look bad." Raven then said, "I know, but she steps out of line again, I swear I'm going to let my evil side take over." Everyone chuckled at the thought of Clare being thrashed by Raven. _Hmmmmm maybe I should not have grabbed her_ Star thought.

Robin wrapped his arms around star and put his head in the middle of her shoulder blades and said, "As much as I would _love _to see that, Stars right we shouldn't." BB smiled because he was out of his office spending time with her. He was always there for Star when she was down about Robin. I mean he owes her in a way, because she was there to help him get over terra's betrayal and her turning to stone. She was upset too, but she didn't show it. She wanted to be strong for him.

Star then turned around to face him and said, "Thank you for the breakfast." She gave him a peck on the lips and put there empty plates in the sink. Robin smiled and got the idea of the team going to the park. So he said, "Hey we should all go to the park." Cy said, "UH YEAH" Raven just simply smiled and nodded. BB was already packing snacks. Star then said, "Been a while since we've done something all together." BB then said, "Yeah because Robin's been in his office for 2 weeks." That got him a slap upside the head from Raven and a harsh glare. Robin frowned and said, "Yeah sorry about that." Starfire then said, "We forgive you." Cyborg said, "Just don't do it again or else BB, Rae, and I will kick your butt." They then all piled into the T-Car, and drove off.

* * *

When they got to the park BB jumped out immediately and started to take random junk out of his bag. Raven just rolled her eyes and went over to her favorite tree and started to meditate. Cy just took out all the food and started to eat. Robin and Star took in the sight of what their friends were doing and simply just laughed.

They decided to go on a walk around the pond. "This is nice… just you and me." Robin said. "It is." Star replied. Robin then stopped and said, "I love you so much and I'm really sorry for what I did to you." Star then kissed him and said, "Stop beating yourself over it." Robin smiled and replied, "Maybe one more kiss will do the trick."

Star simply just laughed, and was about to give him a kiss when they heard "LOOK ITS ROBIN AND STARFIRE." Said Clare Finsen. Star then said, "Oh sh**" and they took off running. As they were approaching the team, Clare Finsen came out of nowhere and said, "Starfire care to comment on the shooting in the bank last night." Starfire just stood there stunned. Robin then saved her and said, " She's just glad to help." Then she quickly wrote it down and she said to Robin, "Did you two get back together." "We never broke up; He was doing research on a villain." Star said. Starfire then grabbed Robin and they flew back towards the team.

When they landed, Star and Robin said at the same time, "Get in the car now!" Cy and BB just whined and said, "WHY?!" Star then got pissed and grabbed them by the necks and dragged them into the car. Raven was already in the car. After everyone was in, they drove off.

* * *

When they got home Star and Robin immediately went to the T.V and turned it on. Cy, Raven, and BB just looked at them strangely. Raven then said, "uuuuhhhh" "Shush!" Robin said at an instant. Then Clare showed up on the screen and said, "Starfire's comment to the shooting was she was glad to help and also that she and the ever so famous boy wonder never broke up, but instead doing research, so that makes me wonder, does care more about research, or the safety of the city."

In one word, Star was pissed off, but all she did was simply walk out and said, "I'm going to be on patrol the rest of the day and night." She then left. Raven shook her head and said, "She's like a Robin Jr. only she fights people instead of research." Robin frowned and said, "She needs away to vent the anger." Cy then turned on the stove and started dinner. BB was going to take a nap. Robin was going to do paper work and Raven was meditating.


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. This is my present to you guys and your present to me reveiws. Thanks for your veiws and please give me more ideas. I probably won't be posting for another 2-3 days because I'm at my cousins house. This one is gonna be short again but i'll make up for it in the next one promsie.**

* * *

Starfire was running like crazy trying to get out her anger. She had no idea where she was running, but as long as it was away from the city. She was angry. I mean very angry. _Why would she say that? He was doing research to save the city. Sure he may do it a lot, but we can handle ourselves. I mean we've got cinderblock by ourselves. And her just all up in my buissnes in making me... ggggggggggggggrrrraaaahhhhhh ._

It then started to rain. Starfire had to stop and take a breather. She leaned up against a tree when she realized she was in the forest. _Huh, I guess I should pay attention to where I run. _She took in the scenery around her. There was cliff about a mile or 2 away. There was a mile about a fourth of a mile away. It then started to then saw a dark shadowy figure running towards the river. She squinted to see the figure. A flash of lighting happened… and then she saw him… It was Slade. She then got even angrier and angrier. She wasn't thinking, she was lost, she was angry, cold, and in the wood with a crazy villain. So she took off after him.

The storm raged on, and with every flash of lighting, or roar of thunder she got angrier. She was a good 7 feet away from him when she yelled, "Stop!" He just ran faster and faster; but so did she. Her eyes started to glow and she started to try and cut him saw a hill she can run up and jump in front of him. She sprinted up the hill and basically was side by side him. She again yelled, "stop." Still he ran on. She then got ahead of him and jumped down a good 10 ft down and landed right in front of him.

"Ahhh Starfire what a pleasant surprise." Slade said in a very calm tone. "What are you planning Slade?!"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

Star then try to punch Slade, but he got out of the way. He then punched her square in the jaw. She was knocked back a few feet, but again tried to punch him. It landed on his solar pexes. He was a little confused for a second, but then said, "You will know eventually."Starfire then punched Slade in the stomach. He returned it with a kick to her jaw and punch to the shoulder. She was thrown back into a tree. She winced a little. "I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO SILIKE." He seemed confused, but then broke his thought by a punch to the face from Starfire's fist. He then grabbed her arm and threw her into the cliff. She crashed into the cliff hard and fell. "Face it you can't win." She stood up with a gash across her eyebrow with blood trickling down her face. She then did a huge battle cry, flew towards him, punched him so hard the back of his mask broke.

He was thrown back onto the ground. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Impressive, but not impressive enough." He then jumped at her tackled her to the ground. "Get off of me!" she screamed. He simply just chuckled. She then shot her eyebeams at him. He flew off her, crashed into the cliff side and said, "Hmmmmm" he started to chuckle a little.

Starfire just snapped.

She exploded with fury.

She launched herself at him thrashing and punching. But he then he grabbed her arm, and slammed his elbow into it.

_SNAP_

Star screamed in pure pain. He then kicked her ribs and heard another crack. Starfire got up and threw a very weak punch. He then broke her nose with a punch square in the face. She then was about to throw a punch when she was kicked down.

"Your weak"

kick

"pathetic"

punch

"You shouldn't even be on a team."

Kick

"Your a troq"

breaks hand

"You should've stayed on your pathitic weak planet."

Punch

Her face was covered in blood and entire right ribcages was broken, 3 fractured discs, broken hand, broken arm, and a concussion. She then said very weakly, "What are you going to do to me." He replied, "Break your spirit and" he picked her up above his head "and your body" he threw her down.

A crack was heard; and star's body was in an enormous amount of pain. Then all of a sudden her world went dark. The last thing she remembers was being picked up and laughing.

* * *

**Reveiw please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its me. Thanks for some of the reveiws. But until i get more i won't put up any more chapters. But I thought i give you a warning. other wise on with the story.**

* * *

Robin woke up around 5 to see if Starfire was back. He got up, put on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked down to see if she was in her room. When he saw she wasn't there he thought _must be in the living room. _So he walked down to the living room and only saw Raven. _Well this would be a great time to ask her if she will help. _

"Hey Raven?" She replied, "Yes?" He then took a deep breath and said, "Would you help me with something?" She then looked him funny because he never asks for help unless it's serious, "With what?" He then took another deep breath and said, "An engagement ring." Raven then smiled and said, "Of course I will, but we should call someone instead of going somewhere because of the paparazzi." He nodded.

He then asked, "Hey, has star come back." She shook her head no. He then said, "Well then let's get the guy here, because she probably is at the station doing some reports."

So Raven called the guy and he was here within 15 minutes. He was in a suite and carrying 2 medium sized brief cases. He then said, "I'm Bryan and I'm guessing this ring is for Miss Starfire?" Raven replied, "Yeah and make sure no one knows because we're trying to keep this out of the paparazzi." Bryan replied, "Of course."

Then BB and Cy came in. Cy looked immediately at the cases and when he saw the rings he smiled and said, "picking out engagement rings are we" BB then said, "Ooohhh I want to help!" They both went by the couch and looked at the rings. Bryan asked, "So gem stone or diamond?" Robin looked at both brief cases and said, "Anything emerald." Bryan then asked, "Price range?" Robin said, "Nope."

Bryan then picked out a few engagement rings. Raven picked up one that was in the shape of a small oval and had a gold band. Robin pick out a little bit bigger one that was square cut and had a gold band. Cy looked at both and said, "Square cut." Beast boy agreed. So then raven picked out a velvet box, Cy picked blue, and BB picked out green. Robin agreed with Raven's pick. It ended up being 10,000 dollars all together.

* * *

Starfire woke up in an enormous amount of pain. "AAAGGGHHH" She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. She tried to sit up but her fractured back wouldn't let her. She then saw Slade out of the corner of her eye. She then said a raspy voice, "Where am I." He walked over to her and leaned down and said, "You're exactly where you need to be." He then yelled "RED"

Then red x appeared and said, "Hey cutie, miss me?" She then growled and said, "What are you doing here?" He replied, "You'll see."

He then bent down and started kissing her neck. She struggled to get away from him, but the more she struggled the harder he kissed she was able to finally kick him away. He then said to Slade, "Maybe we should chain her up, even with the injuries she still dangerous" Slade looked at her. She had a mark on her neck where Red X kissed her. He then said, "Yes chain her."

Red X then got eclectic chains around her wrists, ankles, and neck. His hands lingered though while putting them. Slade then gave her some weird medicine that made her powers fail and made her all limp. Slade then came over to her and said, "Nighty, Night." He jammed something into her neck. She then was out cold.

* * *

It was around 1 o'clock and Star still wasn't home. The whole team was getting worried. Her com was offline. Robin had the cities cameras on the T.V. He began pacing and ranting things. Cy and BB took the T car to see if they can find her. Raven can't make a connection with her because something is blocking stars mind. After about 10 minutes of Robin pacing and ranting Raven finally got up, grabbed Robin by the shoulders, and said, "Robin calm down, I'm sure she's fine.

BB and Cyborg came in. Robin ran up to them and said, "Anything." Cy and Beast Boy looked at each other. Robin then yelled, "WHAT IS IT!" Cy then said, "You need to come with us."

Robin got on his R-Cycle, and Raven took the passenger seat in the T-Car and they took off into the woods.

When they got to the sight they saw a lot of blood and misplaced rocks and a huge tree was lying in the middle of all of it. Raven then said, "What happened?" Cyborg replied, "Our girl went a few rounds with someone and it looks like she lost because I did some DNA testing on the blood, and a lot of its hers, but I don't recognize the other." BB then said, "All we found was this." BB gave Robin Starfire's broken communicator. Robin just broke down right then and there and said, "Why her, I should have been there!" Raven then hugged him and said, "We'll find her I promise." They then all went back to their vehicles and went back to the Tower.

When they got there Raven went to the computers, BB was eating a snack, and Cyborg was running more tests on some of the things he found, and Robin… Robin was sitting on the couch with the dismantled communicator in one hand… and the ring on the other.

Then all of a sudden someone appeared on the screen. And Robin was Ticked.

* * *

**Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i got boerd and some reveiws so i'm some what happy. So yeah i'm not gonna bore you with this so on with the story**

* * *

Slade appeared on the monitor. Robin then screamed, "WHERE IS SHE!" Slade then said, "Robin, Robin, Robin, when will you learn?" Raven then slammed her hands on the keyboard and yelled, "WHERE IS SHE!" Slade then chuckled and said, "Would you like to say hello?" He stepped out of the way to reveal a bloody, broken Starfire. When they saw her they all gasped. BB had to turn away it was so bad. Robin then choked out, "Starfire." Slade just laughed and said, "It's a shame when bad things happen to the ones you love." He then signed off.

Robin then said, "Raven can you track the signal?" Cy said, "I will." Raven looks like she was about kill someone or break down into tears. Robin just went into his room. BB decided to comfort Raven. BB walked up to and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven then just broke down and cried on his shoulder. BB hugged her and said, "It'll be ok Rae, I promise."

Robin was sitting at the foot of his bed. He was looking at a picture of him and Star dancing after putting kitten, killer moth, and fang in jail. He then said, "I'm sorry he took you star… I will get you back, I promise." He then broke out into tears and said, "I promise star that when I get you back, were going to end him once and for all." He then took out the ring and said, "I'm sorry… And I promise that I will love you forever." He then put the ring on the pillow that Starfire slept on, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Starfire was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking to herself _I'm so sorry I let my anger get the best of me Robin. I just can't stand the thought of someone hating you after all that you have been through. Seeing your parents die, I saw mine die too, but… Gosh I'm a horrible girlfriend. I wouldn't blame him if we broke up. _

Then all of a sudden Slade walks in and says, "So how are you today." She growled and said, "Well get this thing off my neck and I'll tell you." He then just chuckled. Red X then showed up and said, "So are we ready for battle." Slade said still looking at Starfire, "Yes we are." He then kneeled down next to her and said, "Watch and enjoy the show." He then turned on a big T.V and left with Red x.

Starfire then looked at the monitor of Slade and X leaving. A tear slid down her cheek and she thought _ok time to get out of here._ She stood up very slowly and painfully. She then used what was left of her strength to get the cuffs of. She then flew out of the cave to go help her friends.

* * *

The titan's alarm went off and everyone rushed down to the living room to see who it was. Raven then said, "Its Slade and Red X." They all left in a heartbeat.

When they got to the forest there was Slade and X standing in the clearing. Robin growled a deep growl and said, "What do you want." He then said, "Everything." Raven then looked at Red X and said, "Why are you helping him." He replied, "It's not every day you get to assault a cute red head's body." Robin then threatened, "I swear if you even touch I will rip your head off." X then said, "Guess it looks like you're going to rip my head off then." Robin then launched himself at X and punched him. "Raven then started to throw trees at Slade and yelled, "WHERE IS SHE!" Slade tried to doge her attacks, but it seemed Raven's fury was a little too much. BB transformed into a tiger and jumped Slade along with Cyborg.

Robin and X were kicking the crap out of each other. X then said, "You're a horrible boyfriend you know that." Robin just kept punching and kicking at him. X was easily dodging them. X finally jumped on Robin and started punching Robin a lot. Robin had a broken nose and a few gashes on his face. Right when X was going to deliver the final blow. He was blasted off of Robin. He said, "What the?" They all stopped fighting to what happened, when out of the smoke, came Starfire.

Starfire then said, "You may have broken my body, but not my spirit she then blasted a huge wave a star bolts at them. They started to run away. Star ran after them. Robin ran after and yelled, "STARFIRE NO!" HE grabbed her and she immediately fell unconscious. He brushed a few hairs out of her face and said, "Glad your home." He then picked her up, and the team went home."

* * *

**Reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm going to take a break for real this time because my cousin is being really anoying. But also I want even more reveiws. That will deterime how bad you guys want this story. I probalbly will have 3-4 more chapters after this one though. I promise though I will finsih this before January 15th.**

* * *

When they got back to the tower they immediately put Starfire into the medical bay. Robin was cleaning up all the blood off of Star, Cy was looking at all of the injuries. BB was helping Robin and Raven was helping Cy. Raven said, "She has 3 fractured discs in her back, a broken arm, hand, and she lost a lot of blood." Robin then finished cleaning up all the cuts and said, "She needs a lot of stitches."

Raven went to get a needle and thread. BB went to turn on some quiet music. Cy was getting all the cast and the wrap ready. Robin was just sitting by Starfire's bed and was gently stroking her hair.

Raven finally came over and started to sew some of her gashes together. BB then came in here and said, "We have a visitor." He stepped aside and revealed Batman and Alfred.

Robin Said, "Good to see you… right now." Bats walked over to Star's bed and said, "How is she."Raven said, "Good." Robin then asked, "How have you been?" Batman replied, "Good ever since I got out of the hospital."

_Batman required the Titans help with the joker. Robin and Starfires' relationship was just starting up. Batman was trying to get used to it of course even though technically he was dating a villain. So joker was planting a bomb underneath the ocean by Gotham. Robin was shot by joker and batgirl was making sure he didn't fight. So Starfire and Batman did the unthinkable. Batman got in the bat mobile and star got on the R-Cycle because she couldn't fly. So they were going after the joker. His car could turn into a submarine. So he was flying through the air when Starfire jumped the R-cycle. Batman yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She ignored him and crashed into the Joker's car and Batman was handling all of his goons by on the bridge. Starfire and joker were having an all out fight. She ended beating him, but batman didn't have that much luck because bane showed up. By then all the titans and batgirl were at the bridge to save him._

Cyborg then said, "So why are you here?" Alfred replied, "Well Miss Starfire did save Gotham and Bruce seems to like her." Raven then said, "So were saying real names now." Batman just chuckled and said, "Batgirl is here too." Batgirl showed up immediately and said, "Hey Dicky how have you been." He just rolled his eyes and said to the 3 of them, "Thanks for coming." Alfred said, "Well I did miss Starfire too of course." Batgirl just rolled her eyes because while in Gotham she was trying to win Robin back of course. Robin said "No" of course, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and every mission she got the chance, she went with Robin. Because of that though Starfire got shot, but no one knew of it until she passed out in the middle of a sentence.

Starfire then began to stir. Robin then turned his attention back to Star. She then finally opened both of her eyes. She said, "Where am I?" Robin replied, "Were back home sweetheart." He then kissed her forehead and said, "There are some guests." She tried to sit up, but immediately laid back down. Raven then said, "Not a good idea to do that." Star then saw Batman and Alfred she immediately smiled and said, "Nice to see you out of a hospital." Alfred just chuckled and said, "Guess it you turn." Batgirl then spoke up again and said, "What happened." Star then replied, "Go turn on the news." Batgirl just rolled her eyes and left. She and Starfire aren't exactly the best of friends when Batgirl tried to kiss him.

Batman then replied, "So how are you feeling little red." She chuckled a little and said, "Well remember your bane fight." He nodded. She then said, "That's exactly how I feel." Cy then spoke up and said, "We need to replace those discs." She nodded. Alfred, batman, and Robin turned her on her back. Raven put some numbing stuff in her back and Counted to 3. When they replaced the discs Starfire was using every ounce of energy not scream or cry. Robin just started to stroke her hair again and said, "It's all over now." She just nodded, but tears were slowly streaming down her face. Alfred then asked, "Are you guys hungry." Star nodded and Alfred Replied, "I will go make some soup." BB and Cy went down to help.

Starfire and Robin kept staring at each other. Raven then said, "We'll give some alone time." Raven the grabbed Batman's arm and they walked out. Robin immediately wrapped his arms around Starfire and said, "You have no idea how scared I was." Star then began tear up again and said, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I got captured." Robin then said, "No I'm sorry I didn't go after you… this is my entire fault." Starfire just shook her head and said, "No it's my fault the end." Robin just chuckled and kissed Starfire on the lips and said, "It's both of our faults." But before she could protest he was kissing her again. Robin then slowly climbed into the bed and lay beside her. He pulled her close and said, "I miss your warmth." Star just fell asleep. Robin closed his eyes and took in that faded strawberry scent in her hair.

Alfred walked in and saw Robin and Starfire. He smiled and brought the soup back to the kitchen. When he got there he saw everyone watching the T.V. He said, "What's on?" Batman just replied, "Just the report on Starfire being found." When Clare Finsen showed up. Raven immediately turned it off and said, "Were not listening to that piece of crap." Raven then said to Batman, "Can we talk Bruce." He nodded and they walked out.

* * *

He asked, "What's on your mind." Raven replied, "Well 1 could you stay for a little while just until Starfire gets back on her feet." He said, "Of course I'll just send Batgirl back." Raven then said, "And ummm… Robin is going to um… Propose to Starfire." They were quiet for a little while. He then smiled and said, "Good, I like Starfire a lot."

They then walked back in the living room to eat soup.

* * *

**Reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a small ch before I go on a long car trip.**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were lying in the med bay bed together. Robin kissed the top of her head and said, "I missed you so much." Star smiled and replied, "I missed you too." Starfire gave robin a small peck on the lips.

Alfred walked in with some soup and said, "Thought you guys might be hungry." He rested the 2 soups by the bed. He asked Starfire, "How are you this lovely morning?" Star smiled slightly and said, "Soar." Alfred then asked again, "Shall I fetch Miss Raven for you." Star smiled and asked, "If it's no trouble." Alfred shook his head and said, "No trouble at all." He then walked out to get Raven.

When Alfred walked into the kitchen he only saw Batman and Raven. Alfred then asked, "What are you two doing?" Raven replied, "Reading." Batman replied, "Reading." Alfred then said to Raven, "Could you heal Miss Starfire some more?" Raven looked up from her book and nodded. She got up and left.

Alfred then looked at what Bruce was reading on the computer. When he saw his mouth practically hit the floor. Alfred then asked, "Why are you looking at chapels?" Bruce then said, "Richard bought an engagement ring." Alfred went wide eyed and said, "Oh… why didn't you tell me this." Bruce shrugged. Alfred then decided to go clean up a bit.

When Raven got into the med bay and saw Robin in sweats and no shirt feeding some soup to Starfire. Raven then asked, "Do you want to eat first." Star shook her head and replied, "My back feels like total crap." Robin got up and gave Raven a chair. Robin kissed Star on top of the head and said, "I'm going to be in the living room if you need me." She nodded and he left.

Raven started to heal Star's arm. Starfire then asked, "How long are Bruce and Alfred going to be here?" Raven then replied, "Just a couple more days" Star nodded. Star then winced a little. Raven said, "Sorry… there all finished with your arm." Star smiled and said, "Thanks." Star then asked, "Could you heal some of the bruises and smaller cuts?" Raven nodded and got to work.

Raven finished in about 10 minutes. Raven helped Starfire eat the rest of her soup and then asked, "Do you want to get up." Star nodded. Starfire put an arm over Raven to help support herself. They then slowly got up from the bed.

When they got to the ops room she saw BB and Cyborg playing a videogame, Bruce reading the newspaper, and Alfred and Robin were talking. Raven then helped Starfire to the couch. Robin went and sat by her. He put his arm around her waist and asked, "Rae fix your arm." Star said, "Yes and thanks again Raven." Raven smiled and said, "No problem."

BB all of a sudden jumped up and started doing his victory dance. Cyborg was in complete shock that Beast Boy beat him. Raven raised an eyebrow and went back to her book. Bruce just rolled his eyes, Alfred was paying absolutely no attention, and Starfire was asleep on Robin's shoulder.

BB then screamed, "PARTY" Robin then immediately said, "SSSSHHHH!" He pointed to Star, and BB then mouthed the word, "Sorry." She began to stir a little. When she opened her eyes, Robin, Bruce, Cyborg, and Raven at an instant gave him a death glare. Beast Boy then said, "Uh sorry Star." Star shook her head and said, "It's ok Beast Boy, I really shouldn't be sleeping anyway."

Then all of a sudden the T.V screen got a message from someone. When they saw who was on the screen, Robin immediately stood up and stood in front of star. They all said together, "Slade." Slade said, "Ah the Titans so good to see you again." Star then stood up and said, "What do you want." He replied, "The same thing I've always wanted." They all looked him curiously. He then said, "Robin… and Starfire." All the others besides Robin and Starfire screamed, "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES" Slade then said, "That could be arranged." Then all of a sudden the tower was filled with Slade's Robots.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok that was the longest car ride ever but I planned out all of this chapter while in it so yeah. Warning Charecter deaths**

* * *

There were robots everywhere. Everyone got into their fighting positions, even Alfred. Robin then yelled, "TITANS GO!" Everyone at an instant exploded into a fight. Robin punched out about five. Star about blasted 10, BB 3, Raven 7, Alfred 2, and Batman 17.

Robin and Bats did a team round house kick on 3 robots. One of the robots blasted Raven into the window and it cracked. Starfire then ripped that robots head off and threw it into another. BB went to go help Raven up. When he got there, Ravens face had blood dripping down it. When he helped her up, Raven said, "Thanks." BB replied, "No problem." Then they both started to lean in. When they were only inches apart they heard a…

_BANG_

When they looked over they saw a robot with a smoking gun and Alfred falling over. Everyone stopped and looked to see what happened. When Batman saw, he turned red and shouted, "NO!" He started to punch every robot in sight. Robin and Star teamed up to go up against 25 Robots. Cy, BB, and Rae went to go get Alfred.

When they got there Alfred was barely breathing. Raven immediately started to heal him Alfred opened his eyes and said, "Stop." Raven shook her head and went back to healing him.

Then out of nowhere Red X shows up and grabs Robin and Starfire by their necks. Batman yelled, "ROBIN STARFIRE!" but it was too late. As fast as he arrived he left… with Robin and Starfire… in his grasp.

Then all the robots left as well. Batman immediately ran over to Alfred. Batman knelt down next to him and asked, "Is he going to be alright." Raven started to tear up. Alfred then spoke, "its ok Raven you tried your 'cough cough' hardest" Batman took off his mask and said, "No you have to be alright." He started to tear up. Alfred replied, "It's alright…" He then died right then and there… on the Titans floor.

Batman Stood up and punched the wall. Raven started to cry into Beast Boy's arms. Cyborg was picking up Alfred and taking him to the med bay.

Robin and Starfire woke up in chains. Robin sat up and called out, "Starfire?" She replied, "Robin?" They all of a sudden saw Slade walk up to them. He said, "Glad to see you two awake." Starfire growled and asked, "What do you want with us." He replied, "Apprentices." Robin then spat back, "What about X" Red X then appeared and said, "Just a job kid." Slade then paid him 1000 dollars. X then said, "See ya around cutie." He then hit the X on his belt and disappeared.

Robin growled and said, "Now what." Slade then pointed a gun to both of their heads and said, "Now you make up your minds… Apprentice ship… Or…Death." Robin looked at star. Star then said, "Neither" She then kicked the guns out of his hands. He punched her in the face. Star just simply punch back. She then kicked him with both feet and flipped backwards. Starfire then said, "You may have took my powers momentarily, but I still am good with hand to hand."

She then got Robin out of his chains. Robin then punched Slade in the stomach and kneed him in the head. Star then Grabbed Slade by the neck and punched him so hard his mask shattered into a million pieces. When Robin and Starfire saw who it was… their mouths basically hit the floor. They were staring at with their eyes… John Grayson.

"Dad?" Robin said. He replied, "Hello son." Star then threw him into the wall and grabbed him by the metal on his chest and yelled, "Your suppose to be dead." Robin was still in shock. John said, "Faked my death." Robin then punched him and broke his nose and yelled, "What about mom!" He replied, "All a part of the plan Richard." Star then punched him again. John spat out some blood and said, "We can be a team… the ultimate crime fighting team." Starfire then said, "Why?" John replied, "I want my boy back." Robin grabbed him and threw him.

Starfire was about to go after him, when Robin put his arm up and said, "No, this is my fight." Starfire nodded.

Robin then charged at him. John then kicked him in the stomach. Robin then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm and put it behind his back. He then said, "We could rule the world." Robin then got out of his grasp and pulled out a bird a rang and threw at him. It cut his face. John then said, "If that's what you want then… fine" He then punched him hard in the shoulder. John kept thrashing and thrashing at him. He screamed at him , "What so great about being a hero huh? You're just as pathetic as your mom." John then kicked him to the ground. Robin was nearly unconscious and asked, "Why are you doing this." He replied, "Because you were never supposed to be born" He was about to give the final blow when…

_BANG BANG BANG_

John dropped dead. Behind him was Starfire holding up a gun. She then threw the gun down and said, "You're a horrible father." She then ran up to Robin. He was still conscious. She then said, "Are you ok?" He caressed her cheek and said, "I will be."

Batman, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven then ran in. Raven saw Robin and Starfire; she ran up to them and immediately started to heal Robin. BB and Cy ran up behind her and Cy asked, "What happened." Starfire then pointed to the dead corpse. Bats was checking his pulse and he said, "John Grayson" Star then said, "he's dead." Batman then walked over and picked Robin up and asked, "You ok." Robin replied, "I will be."

Starfire then asked, "Is Alfred ok?" BB replied, "Um… he's dead." Starfire eyes rimmed with tears. Raven then hugged her. Star then let go of her and looked at John. She said, "I should have killed you slower." She then walked out. Followed by the rest of the team and Batman carrying an unconscious Robin.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. But reveiw **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys for all the views. over a thousand in 8 days. Thats amazing. I decided that next chapter will be the last chapter though instead of this one. Oh and thanks for not sending me hate mail.**

* * *

Starfire was sitting in the med bay, by Robin's bed. She was playing with his hand while he was still unconscious. He had 4 broken ribs, a broken leg, broken hand, and over 25 stitches on his face and arms. Raven healed his ribs and leg. Starfire started to tear up. She said, "This all my fault. if I didn't go after Slade… You wouldn't be lying there and Alfred would be alive." She then looked at Alfred's body bag. She punched the wall and it made a huge dent in it. Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry." She said looking at both of them.

Robin then said, "For what?" She looked at him and sat on the side of his bed. She replied, "This is all my fault… I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me" Robin started to caress her face and said, "Baby… I would never brake up with you." He sat up and continued, "In fact if anything… I think we should take it a step further."

He then pulled out a small purple box. He opened it up and said, "I know I'm not on one knee but… Starfire, I promise to love you forever, will you do me the honor… of marrying me." She gasped and said, "Yes… A million time yes." She then hugged him. He hugged her back and said, "I love you." She replied, "I love you too." They broke apart and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

She said, "It's beautiful" "Just like you." She ten kissed him passionately on the lips. He pulled her close to him. She then pushed him onto his back. He then pulled away and Star laid on his chest. They then both fell into a blissful sleep.

Batman was sending a video message of Alfred's death to Batgirl. When she appeared on the screen, She said, "What's up" Batman looked her dead in the eye and said, "Slade's minions broke in here." Batgirl asked, "Everyone ok?"

Batman shook his head and said, "Alfred's dead" Batgirl just stood there in disbelief. He continued, "He was distracting us because about 15 minutes into the fight, red x showed up and took Robin and Starfire." She then looked very worried and asked, "Is Robin alright." He nodded and said, "Star's in there with him." She frowned some more and asked, "What about Slade?" He replied, "Well turns out Slade was John Grayson." She gasped, and said, "Poor Robin." He continued, "He and Robin got into a huge fight, and John was about to kill Robin, when Starfire shot him 3 times in the chest." Batgirl then slammed her fist into the keyboard and said, "I should have been there to protect him." Batman replied, "Star knows how to take care of him very well." She rolled her eyes and ended the Transmission.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all sitting on the couch in silence. Batman walked in and said, "Batgirl knows." Raven then asked, "How'd she take it." Batman replied, "Not well." Cy then asked, "One of us should check on Robin and Starfire." BB stood up and said, "I will." Raven then said, "I will go with you."

The two then walked out. Cyborg then said, "What are we gonna do with Alfred's… body." Batman replied, "I'll take him back to Gotham and have the funeral there." Cyborg nodded."

When Raven and BB got into the med bay, they saw Starfire changing one of Robin's bandages. Raven then asked Robin, "How are you doing?" Robin replied, "Good." Starfire then turned to throw away his old bandage. BB then asked Star, "How are you doing?" Starfire looked at both of them and said, "Better now."

Raven then looked at Star's left hand immediately grinned. BB asked, "What?" Raven then said, "I think congratulations is in order." BB then smiled and got on the intercom system and yelled, "CY BATS GET IN HERE NOW!"

Cy and Batman got there in a heartbeat. Bats the asked, "What's wrong?" Raven then grabbed Star's left hand up. Cy and Bats smiled. Batman then hugged both of them and said, "Congratulations." BB and Cy then yelled, "PARTY!" Starfire smiled and Robin then shrugged and said, "Why not." BB then put his arm around Raven and said, "You gonna dance with your new bf." Everyone gasped accept for Starfire. Starfire then said, "It was totally obvious… well to me anyway."

Batman then said, "Well now I need to plan 3 big events." They all looked at Batman funny. Bats said, "2 weddings and a funeral." Robin looked at Starfire and asked, "2?" Batman said, "Yours… and mine." Starfire immediately squealed in happiness and said, "Congratulations" Bats then said, "Thanks." Robin was still looking as if he just saw Starfire naked for the first time. Wide eyed and mouth open. Bats just laughed.

* * *

**Review and send me ideas for ch 11 or you don't get !**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry for this being late. My computer crashed and Me and a friend had to get it fixed again which took forever. Also to make it up to you guys... I'm not ending it. But please review. AND AGAIN SORRY**

* * *

Starfire as on the roof fiddling with her engagement ring and watching the sunset. Batman left yesterday and now she was thinking about all the past events that happened within a week and a half time span. _Wow just a little bit ago Robin was in his office, trying to figure out who Slade was. Then that whole making up that very night from that huge fight. I wonder if Rae talked to him. Then me getting captured by Slade and Red X. Now we know who Slade is and he's dead. _

Starfire sighed, and said aloud, "Now what?" "Now you get to spend your life with the man you love." Said a voice coming from behind. She turned around and saw Raven coming towards her. Star smiled and asked, "What are you doing up here?" Raven shrugged and said, "I could sense confusion coming from you." Star giggled and asked, "Were you reading my thoughts?" Raven simply gave her a slight smile.

Raven and Starfire sat down and just started talking about the events that happened in the past 2 weeks. "So when did you and Beast Boy become a thing?" Starfire asked with a huge grin on her face. Raven started to turn a little pink and said, "Uh…Um… When you were… captured." Starfire frowned and said sarcastically, "Why do I miss all the good things." Raven rolled her eyes.

When the sun set Raven decided to go to bed, leaving Starfire to think again. _Wow… Raven and BB… totally called it! _ A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a head was placed on her shoulder. Starfire smiled a bit knowing who it was. "Hey." Robin said. Star replied, "Hey." Robin kissed Star's cheek and turned her around. "What?" Starfire asked. "I was getting a little worried when you didn't come down to bed." Star said, "Sorry."

Robin then leaned in for a kiss, and so did she. When their lips met both Robin and Stars' eyes closed. Robin then put his arms around Star's waist bringing them closer together. She put her hands on his toned chest. Robin then deepened the kiss. Starfire replied with a small groan from the back of her throat. He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They pulled apart and they leaned they pressed their foreheads together. He then said, "I love you… soon to be Mrs. Grayson." She replied by pressing her lips to his again.

After a pretty heated make out session that lasted a good hour they both finally went to bed.

* * *

"WHAT!" Batgirl screeched. Batman simply shook his head and said, "Do you really think he still loves you… I mean come on… you are a reason why he left in the first place." Batgirl huffed and yelled again, "HE BROKE UP WITH ME. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND." Batman simply replied, "Exactly" Batgirl then kicked a wall and yelled, "When." Batman replied, "They haven't set a date yet." She then got an idea and was about to leave when Batman asked, "Where are you going."

"To go see Robin."

* * *

Starfire woke up to the bed feeling cold. She opened her eyes and saw that Robin was just getting dressed after a shower. When he unwrapped his towel he turned around to his drawer. Starfire by then had a huge grin on her face. She then said, "Well that's a great view to wake up to every morning." Robin then pulled some red boxer's on. Star frowned and said, "I was watching that." He simply shook his head and said, "Well if you woke up earlier you could have gotten the whole episode."

Starfire then got out of bed to go take a shower. Robin decided to wait for her. Starfire surprisingly didn't take very long showers unlike Robin. After 2 minutes he started to look at all of their photos. His favorite was when Starfire was on his back in the forest. After another 3 minutes Star quietly got out of the shower and put on her new and improved uniform. It was still purple, but instead of a mini skirt she had a pair of pants that went just past her knees. Where her stomach usually showed was armor and her boots were now steel toed.

They walked down to the living room slash kitchen. Starfire went to go cook everyone breakfast. She was making bacon and tofu bacon for Beast Boy. BB turned on the news and of course Clare Finsen was on.

"The Dark Knight of Gotham City was her in Jump, while Robin was recovering from a brutal beating from who we now as Slade. But that night Starfire from the Titans unmasked him to reveal John Grayson. Then when Slade was about to finish Robin, Starfire shot him 3 times in the chest. This gives me a scare because Starfire is now known as somebody that can kill you if she really wanted to." Clare then finished her segment and by the end of it. The whole team wanted to go down there and beat the living day lights out of her.

After they all finished eating they heard the door bell ring. Robin asked, "Uh, who could that be?" Starfire shrugged and they went down to open the door.

When they got down there, Starfire opened the door. When they saw who it was, BB and Cys' jaws hit the floor, Raven was angry, and Robin and Starfire… pissed would be considered an understatement. The door revealed a Barbra Gordon with a small duffle back slinged over shoulder.

"Hey soon to be weds." Was all Barbra said before walking into the home. They all walked into the living room. Barbra sat in the middle of the couch, Raven and BB, On the far left of the couch, Cy slightly to the right of her. Robin and Star were leaning against the coffee table.

Starfire finally broke the silence after a good 7 minutes and said, "What are you doing here?" She said it through clenched teeth. She replied, "Can't I see my old team mate, his team, and new Fiancé?" Robin replied, "Well you saw me 2 a few days ago." Barbra replied, "For like a couple hours." Raven then jumped in and said, " Well because 1, We have a hard time trusting you, 2 we had some stuff to clear up." Barbra scoffed and said, "You don't trust me." It was more a statement then a question. BB and Cy replied, "Well yeah."

Barbra then said, "So you're going to trust a murder and not one of Dick's old friends?" Star's hands started to flicker green. Star replied, "Well would you want Richard dead right know or alive?" Barbra just rolled her eyes and said, "Your still dangerous." Robin then stood up and yelled, "SHE SAVED MY LIFE… ALL OF OURS!"

Starfire stood up as well and yelled, "WELL IF YOU THINK I'M A CRIMANAL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THE POLICE ALREADY… OH THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE I SAVED THE CITY!"

* * *

**Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright I need 5 more reviews for me to write the next chapter if you want this. I also like to thank some of you for giving me some ideas. Feel free to give me some ideas because I didn't think at all about bring batgirl back until someone said something and I'm just like, "thats a good idea." So please give me some feed back on what you liked or did not like, or would like to happen**

* * *

Starfire and Barbra (Batgirl) were burning holes into each other's eyes. Starfire said, "I saved people's lives by killing that man." Barbra rolled her eyes and said, "Ever heard of jail." Star replied, "Yup." Barbra then asked, "Do you even care that you're a murder now?!" The room went quiet, but Robin and Raven were very angry right now at what she just asked.

Starfire finally said, "I was a murder before I even came to this planet." Star's eyes rimmed with tears, but blinked them away, she then left a very shocked batgirl and some pissed off Titans.

Robin screamed, "WHAT THE HECK BARBRA!" Barbra yelled back, "ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS A MURDER ON YOUR TEAM!" Raven then used her powers to grab Batgirl and slammed h into the wall. Batgirl yelled, "LET ME GO YOU DEMON!" Raven then walked up to batgirl, slapped her across the face leaving a small scratch. Raven the said, "You have no idea what she's been through, just because she's a princess doesn't mean her life was all happy." Batgirl just rolled her eyes.

She then said, "What she had to pick a king." "No… I didn't." Came a voice coming towards them. When they all turned around they saw Starfire walking towards them. Starfire was face to face with Batgirl. Starfire then said, "You want to know what my life was like." Batgirl said nothing.

Starfire then said, "Raven put her down." Raven waited a minute then reluctantly put her down. Star then started her whole life story from when she was born to when she came to earth.

"When I was 8 war broke out in the Vega system. Tameran tried staying out of it, but the gordanians ambushed our planet one night when I was 9. I rushed into my Parents room to ask what was wrong…" Her eyes started to brim with tears, she continued,

"I saw my parents getting stabbed by spears. I was about to run after and try to stop the man that killed them, but Galfore grabbed my sister and I before I could get to them. 2 years later when I was 11 my replacement leader made the decision to give me as a 'peace treaty.' I was told I would be treated as a prisoner of war. But when I arrived there I was immediately put in rags and chained."

Barbra was completely shocked. She had no idea how bad her life was. And if she thought it was bad now… just you wait.

"After that I was taken to Lord Troggar, also known as my master. I immediately took my first of many beatings from him. I was Tortured, beaten, and… sexually tortured as well,"

Raven was starting to get a little teary as well. Robin already had a few tears running down his face. BB and Cy hade huge lumps in there throats. They hated hearing this story the first time, now they have to hear it a second time.

Robin then grabbed her hand and said, "You don't need to explain yourself." Starfire then looked Batgirl and replied, "No… I do… If it gets her trust." She continued

"It was like that for 3 years. Then the Psions turned on the Gordanians and attacked there planet. They took me and did horrible experiments."

Batgirl said, "What kind of um… experiments."

"They hooked me up to a machine that pumped solar energy into me. They wanted to see how much I would hold before I would explode. That's why I look orange. I'm actually quit pale. Anyways, on the final day of the experiment, I exploded with fury."

Starfire then asked, "Do you know why your never going to see that kind of species again." Batgirl shook her head no.

"I slaughtered every single one of them. In one day I brought an entire planet to knees. Innocent people. Then I was recaptured and given the same treatment again only 10 times worse. 1 year later… I came here."

Batgirl looked like she was going to puke. Raven was crying into BB's shoulder. She hated the idea of her best friend who she considered a sister, being treated like that." Cyborg had to leave, he hated that story… he was never the same after that. He treated her with more… consideration. Robin was squeezing Star's hand so hard, his hand was white.

Starfire then said, "Happy now?" Batgirl looked at her with tears in her eyes and disbelief. Starfire then said, "Thought so." She then walked out.

Robin then looked at Batgirl straight in the eye and said angrily, "Get out." Batgirl then grabbed her bag and left. All the Titans left to go do their own thing after that… tried getting their minds off of the whole… story again.

Cy was fixing his, 'baby', BB and Rae were on the rocks by the bay. And Robin and Star were in there room.

Robin and Starfire were lying on the bed. Robin was stroking Star's head softly why tears were slowly falling down her face and onto Robin's shirtless chest. "Sssshhh, it's ok Star, it's ok." Robin kept trying to sooth her. Starfire then looked up at him. He smiled a bit a brought her face to meet his. He kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you." She only responded with another kiss. After a 3 hour make out session and them being stripped from there clothes they went to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER**


	13. Authors note

**I would like to thank all of you for your views and support. Unfortunately I have decided to end this story because I lost interest in it. I acutely was supposed to end it with the engagement but some people didn't like the idea. But I am going to be starting a new story that I got inspired by. It was called 'The Cliche' but she did not finish it. :(Thanks again. **


End file.
